Tarzan: Discovery
by sofia huizar
Summary: The story continues


Tarzan: Discovery

Chapter 1

In the seams of consciousness and the blissful darkness of sleep, Hiccup groaned and turned to the hard body next to him. His body ached in places that have never ached, his hips were sore and his throat felt raw. Allowing himself one last moment of the pleasure that is ignorance, the pinprick feel of tears began as the nightmare started to resurface and become reality.

Screwing his eyes shut, Hiccup felt the shuttering of the mans torso that held him in place. the overwhelming need to spit vile from his mouth returned tenfold, but he could do nothing as the man twisted him to lay flat on the forest floor, hissing at the sharp sting of his back.

Leaning in, Daggur breathed into his neck, dragging his nose across his cheek bones, and behind his ears, and back into the juncture of his neck, nipping idly, chuckling at the shuddering breaths Hiccup took. With an almost reverent gentleness, Daggur caressed the side of his hip, humming in full competent as he finally settled his face on Hiccups chest, over his heart.

"How did you sleep, prize?" It was the same question he asked every morning after. "Are you sore?" As was that. "If you ask nicely I'll let you sleep some more." and that.

"I'm fine" His voice sounded hollow, when he opened his eyes the once bright shine of green was reduced to dullness. Daggur smirked down at him, hands beginning to roam over his chest and hips. Hiccup made no move to stop it.

He was tired, and sickly, his leg a constant throbbing of pain at the slightest movement, he was weak with hunger and no longer had the drive to fight back. His struggles evident on the purple marks on his cheeks, the welts of fingernails on his thighs, and the other blotchy yellow bruised over his hips.

The sting of his lower back was a familiar feeling as Daggur began to have his way with his body once more. Hooking his legs around his hips, grabbing at his flesh too tightly, whispering half-crazed obscenities as he thrust in madly and without fenice.

"My only prize" One thrust.

"So nice and marked up by me" Two

"Completely ruined you for that beast" Three

"Too bad for the fucker, he's dead anyways-" the sound of flesh hitting flesh ran through the clearing.

Stilled in mid thrust, Daggur looked down in beweldment at Hiccups fist as it lowered itself from the side of his cheek. The once dulled green of the boys eyes were bright and fierce, brows furrowed, his lips set in an angry scowl.

"Don't you dare." He said, chest puffed, teeth clenched. "Don't you dare talk about him"

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do." Daggur snarled and pushed in harshly, Hiccups agonized screams were loud, echoing thought the forest.

"SHUT UP!" Daggur's fist found their way to any possible area of flesh on Hiccups body, the sound of knuckles hitting skin, and screams ringed in his ears.

* * *

><p>The forest floor was riddled with roots and small game. The sound of heavy paws thundered through the air. shallow puffs of smoked flared from its nostrils. Toothless moved with powerful grace, stopping occasionally to scent the air and mark his territory. The flare of anger and hurt still fresh in his core, motivation for moving faster.<p>

He'd spent the days hunting and searching. Searching for something, he didn't know what but he searched, over hills and rocks, under rivers and streams, he'd pounded at the ground and toppled great trees into the ground for the unknown object he looked for.

Its been days sense he last slept, sense he last ate, His energy running low, fatigue slowing his movements. It was only when he reached the opening to a small clearing that his body dropped and stilled he laid.

His missing fin had a fathom ache, his legs hurt and his vision blurry, Toothless laid there, ready to accept death as it would come; starved and alone, his brother was gone, no longer would there be laughter, or running between the tress or climbing the great vines. no more fish hunting for the nest, not more races, or mighty roars. He would die alone, surrounded by nothing, away from his home. One last breath was all he had to take, one last blink, the last sound of suffering to whistle out of his mouth, and he would be gone, soon to reunite with his long passed mother and dearest brother, his only family, the only ones he'd ever cared about, his-

From a distance, a cry echoed in the forest.

Cries too familiar to him.

The cries of a _Hiccup._

No hesitant movements where made as he pushed his body to stand once more. Scented the air and the putrid smell of blood and sick filled his nostrils.

Eyes dilated, and teeth out, sharp and ready to kill he set forth on a sprint.

* * *

><p>Nothing was more satisfying than the sensation of a warm <em>pliant <em>body under yours. The smell of sex or the satisfying warmth or being inside a body, a nice _warm _body, Nothing compared to the lifeless corpses of beasts and men that he's defiled over his years of life. Daggur relished in the soft sounds escaping those soft lips, or the flushed color of skin, all the warm blood trapped inside, flowing freely and fluidly around.

Daggur groaned for the last time as his final release coursed through him. Finally, spent and sated, he pulled out of the limp body and stood with a long stretch, and a satisfied sigh.

"That sure was fun, don't you agree, _Hiccup_" He purred the name. Hiccup said nothing, body limp and eyes lifeless, he shuddered at the sound of his name coming from the monster's mouth, and curled himself into a ball.

"How I love this fantastic picture" Daggur licked his lips, eyes tracing the lithe body, covered in bruises and cuts, bodily fluids running from between his thighs.

"I'll go get some food, My love. I shall return" With one quick tuck and pull, daggur left the small shelter and fastened his dagger at his side. with one last satisfied look, he smiled and made his merry way out of the small clearing.

* * *

><p>Words could not describe the amount of pain and shame that coursed through his body. There were places in his body that hurt and throbbed and bled where they once never did. His back hurt, covered in grime and small pebbles lodged in his skin, he smelt of urine and sick. His stump leg turned a sickly green, puss oozing from its edges. Yet Hiccup remained motionless<p>

His will to move, to crawl, to make run-away from this nightmare- had long been gone. Running would do no good, Daggur would find him, and a beating would follow. Hungry and cold, he managed to make will enough to crawl to his discarded trousers lay in the mess of _liquids_, He shuddered at the memory again, He could still feel those burning hot hands over his skin, marring and marking what did not belong to it.

A sob rose from his chest, the tears shed unashamed-fully down his cheeks into the soiled ground, Hiccup sobbed and screamed into the heavens, this long twisted agony unwinding itself from its compressed place inside his heart, he sobbed and cursed the gods and devils alike. Such cruel fate has been bestowed to him, His mother gone, His father uncaring, His friends uncaring.

But for what he cried most was for his beloved.

His beloved Jack, Gone- forever more.

He mourned for those wonderfully bright blue eyes that he would never see again. For that laugh that he did not hear for the last time, for those forever lost moments of his name being whispered from his mouth. His Jack, His love, Gone forever, and he would stay on this earth, until the sweet mercy of death took him, and maybe only then, could he reunite with his love once more. Though soiled in the most intimate of ways, from a man that he did not love, and out of wed, he doubt that even the most mercifully of gods would allow him to enter sweet paradise and join his beloved. For even in death, Daggur had managed to take away whatever little happiness and hope he had left. Hunching over, his breath uneven and eyes blurry, he laid on the dirty ground once more.

"I'm Sorry, Jack" He whispered before the ever comforting darkness of unconsciousness took over once more.

* * *

><p>AN: TADAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YAY! So after a year of inactivity, I have once again raised through the surface and started the second part of my Tarzan!AU. If you guys want to know, I've been away doing my Basic Army Training, and then had to look for a job sense I'm in the reserves, plus some personal family issues have been going on so i've been hella busy, lol. But yeah, here I have the first chapter. What do you think? Any comments or concerns? If you would like to know more, you can also ask me anything on my Tumblr:

Welp, until next chapter 3~3


End file.
